Papa, il fait pas comme ça !
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: C'est très difficile pour Arthur de s'occuper de sa nouvelle colonie.
1. Chapter 1

**Il y a une pub pour des céréales qui passe en ce moment, et ça me donne des idées pour embêter ce pauvre Iggy. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'embêter ce pauvre Angleterre avec l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre que Francis sur sa cuisine.**

« Papa, il fait pas comme ça ! »

Arthur se figea sur place, il venait à peine de sortir le bacon que sa toute nouvelle acquisition faisait une remarque désobligeante sur sa cuisine dans la langue honnis de son rival. Arthur siffla entre ses dents de la manière la plus discrète possible. Il fallait être patient, l'anglais savait qu'il y aurait une période d'adaptation assez difficile. Il se mit à chantonner un air de chez lui en bougeant la poêle pour bien répartir l'huile. Pas de protestation de la part du petit bout de chou qui le regardait fasciné. Il avait comme l'impression d'être jugé, il ne devrait pas avoir peur de la part d'un môme qui ne connaissait quasiment rien à l'art culinaire.

Avant d'oublier les œufs, il les prit dans leur panier pour les mettre sur le plan de travail.

« Papa, il fait pas comme ça ! »

Il le savait que son papa ne faisait pas comme ça ! Bon sang de bois ! Et puis, Arthur lui ferait passer l'envie d'appeler France, papa, sous son toit. C'était lui, son daddy maintenant ! Il s'en sentait blessé pour d'obscures raisons de rivalité transcendantes. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas que le petit appelle Francis ainsi lors des rencontres internationales. Ça pourrait jaser.

« Papa, il fait pas comme ça ! »

Il venait à peine de mettre le bacon et les œufs ! ça crépitait un peu. Il ne perdrait pas son sang-froid face à un gosse, ce n'était que le breakfast ! Quelques minutes et ce fut prêt, et il lui plaça l'assiette devant les yeux.

Le petit Canada regarda son petit déjeuner comme si c'était une horreur sans nom, il avait la bouche grande ouverte de consternation, et il dit encore une fois.

« Papa, il fait pas..

- Daddy makes it like this !It's a cultural difference ! (Daddy le fait comme ça ! C'est une différence culturelle !)

- Tu n'es pas mon daddy ! Je veux mon papa ! »

Matthew repoussa l'assiette avec une moue adorable. Arthur ne devait pas craquer face à un petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes. Il devait avouer qu'il y avait très peu de personnes pouvant supporter son breakfast. Surtout un enfant qu'on venait d'arracher à son père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

- Des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable !

- Je ne sais pas le faire. Des tartines avec du beurre ? Et du lait ?»

Matthew fit une légère grimace comme s'il manquait un élément essentiel à son bonheur. Arthur se remémora les brèves discussions qu'il avait eues avec son rival à propos de la jeune nation, et il comprit alors.

« Avec du sirop d'érable, bien entendu !

- Thanks, daddy ! »

C'était un premier pas qui ne portait pas très loin, mais c'était déjà une avancée notable. Il fallait tout faire pour que Matthew ne cours pas comme un dératé dans les bras de Francis à chaque fois qu'il le verrait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oui, je récidive parce que ça a l'air de vous plaire (et à moi aussi).**

« Papa, il fait pas comme ça ! »

Le petit bout de chou Canadien le regardait arroser les fleurs avec des yeux dubitatifs tout en faisant la grimace.

« Mais tout le monde ne fait pas comme ton papa », expliqua Arthur avec toute la patience qu'il avait pu réunir.

Arthur n'aurait jamais cru que Francis aurait un tel admirateur dans cette tranche d'âge. Sans être mauvaise langue, les personnes qui adoraient d'habitude Francis étaient principalement ses conquêtes amoureuses. Et non un petit garçon vraiment trop adorable dans sa période : mon papa, ce héros !

Arthur avait abandonné l'idée pure et simple d'interdire à Matthew d'appeler ce bloody wanker papa. Quand il en avait fait la suggestion, Matthew avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps avant de s'endormir épuisé par autant de cris et d'efforts pour faire comprendre à son méchant daddy qu'il serait toujours fidèle à son gentil papa. Malgré que l'idée le démangeât fortement, Arthur s'était retenu de dire que son papa « si extraordinaire » l'avait abandonné à ses bons soins.

Seulement, comme avec tous les enfants même s'ils étaient des nations, Arthur craquait. Il ne pouvait briser autant d'innocence. Et puis, bon, vu le cirque que Francis lui avait fait quand il était venu chercher Matthew, il n'aurait pas été très crédible.

« Papa, il fait pas comme ça !

- Je le sais très bien, Matthew, mais tu ne vas pas me suivre partout en disant que je ne fais pas tout comme ton papa. »

Arthur détestait Francis à un point innommable en ce moment-même. Il était obligé de parler français à l'une de ses colonies !

« Si, parce que papa, il fait tout comme il faut ! Et il va venir me chercher et me délivrer de ton joug ! ! »

Entre briser l'innocence et donner de faux espoirs, Arthur était en plein dilemme.

« Ton père n'a pas les moyens de te récupérer, il faut que tu t'y fasses. Tu vas vivre encore avec moi pendant un bon bout de temps. Non, ne pleure pas !

- Je veux mon papa ! »

Arthur gonfla ses joues avant de soupirer bruyamment. Puis, il abandonna son arrosoir pour partir à la poursuite de l'enfant. Malheureusement, Matthew s'était réfugié dans sa cabane. La cabane : Lieu sacré interdit à tout rosbif. Non, il n'allait pas se laisser faire par un gamin.

Après des heures de pourparlers interminables, la victoire fut obtenue par forfait du petit au ventre gargouillant qui réclamait sa dose de sirop d'érable.

Et Arthur comprit qu'il devrait bien surveiller cette denrée dans la cuisine au cas où la petite nation aurait dans l'idée de faire des réserves dans son refuge.

« Papa, il fait… pas… comme… ça », pleurnicha l'enfant dans ses bras alors qu'ils rentraient.

Arthur se déplaça jusqu'à la salle à manger, il déposa Matthew sur une chaise et il lui servit sa tartine pour le quatre heures.

« Tu vas arrêter de pleurer, Matthew.

- C'est Matthieu, grommela le petit en s'attaquant à son repas.

- Je n'arrive pas à le dire, alors je dis Matthew. Je ne vais pas écorcher ton prénom, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Et je ne te parlerais pas en français tout le temps, je ne pourrais pas. »

Arthur eut un petit sourire malicieux en agitant le pot du mets le plus précieux des contrées canadiennes avant de le lever vers les étagères.

« Papa, il ne fait pas comme ça, paniqua Matthew en s'étranglant à moitié quand il s'aperçut qu'Arthur mettait en hauteur, et donc hors de portée pour ses petites mains, le précieux sirop.

- Oh, ça m'étonnerait que ton papa ne faisait pas comme ça », s'en amusa Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3

**J'avais mis complète mais, voilà, je n'ai pas résisté à un troisième volet (et oh, il y en aurait peut-être un troisième). Cette fois-ci, Francis est là.**

« Papa ! »

Oui, Arthur avait craqué. Oui, le petit Canada après des heures d'yeux de chiens battus étaient venus à bout du Grand Empire Britannique. C'était juste histoire de ne pas passer pour un monstre au su de tous. Il était au-dessus des envies égoïstes d'un petit enfant, il allait montrer à tous son côté magnanime.

Francis était évidemment aux anges de revoir son ancienne colonie en bonne santé, et il avait promis de se tenir bien sagement pour une fois. Arthur se demandait combien de temps il arriverait à tenir cette promesse.

A peine le petit Canada fut dans les bras de Francis qu'il commença à parler à son ancien tuteur de son daddy. Avec enthousiasme s'en étonna l'anglais. Francis lança à Arthur un regard vraiment mauvais mais il se radoucit quand Canada conclut que son papa lui avait manqué.

Et c'est là qu'Arthur eut un gros doute. Les deux autres nations avaient souri de la même façon. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour noter toutes les ressemblances entre les deux. Les cheveux blonds bouclés descendaient sur leurs épaules, leurs yeux avaient une forme similaire bien qu'ils n'aient pas la même tonalité claire. Et le nez ne saurait mentir.

Arthur tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche pour ne pas faire de commentaires sur ce lien de parenté plus réel qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il fallait vraiment les voir côte à côte pour faire le rapprochement. Toute nation s'inventait des liens de parenté avec les autres, histoire d'ennuyer le monde et de créer un pseudo-lien affectif… enfin, il était bien le fils de Britannia et de Germania… Et Francis, celui de Gaule et de Rome… ça pouvait arriver… dans l'ancien temps.

Serait-ce le signe que son rival faiblissait et s'éteindrait comme les anciens ? Et avoir une main mise sur son fils biologique lui conférait un avantage certain.

Evidemment, en tant qu'Angleterre, il s'en réjouissait, il s'en frottait les mains, il en jubilait d'avance. Seulement, Arthur n'était plus un adolescent revanchard, et il tenait peut-être une occasion en or de se faire pardonner un grand nombre de ses vacheries.

Quand Francis dut partir, Arthur lui assura qu'il s'occuperait bien de son « fils ». Il s'amusa de voir une petite lueur de peur dans les yeux de son rival. Arthur déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Canada qui dormait dans ses bras pour rassurer le français quant à ses intentions.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais pas de mal à l'une de mes colonies. »

Apparemment, le français l'avait pris comme une menace.

« Je ne plaisante pas, je le protègerais, je te l'ai promis.

- Et comment pourrais-je te croire après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ! Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas tout fait pour le garder près de moi ! »

Canada s'agita légèrement n'appréciant pas qu'on crie aussi près de lui.

« Je le sais très bien. Et j'ai tout à fait conscience de sa valeur sentimentale, je n'en abuserais pas.

- Et pour quelles raisons, cher rival ?

- Parce que si, un jour j'ai un enfant et qu'il tombe entre tes mains, je n'aimerais pas que tu te venges sur lui. Et puis, je tiens vraiment à Matthew.

- Ta première raison me fait espérer que tu ne feras pas l'idiot. Est-ce tu sais ce que cela fait de se faire enlever son premier enfant par son ennemi juré ? Toutes les nuits blanches que je passe ! A me demander si je le reverrais un jour ! A savoir s'il va bien ! J'ai perdu ma plus grande bataille contre toi, je ne le verrais pas grandir ! »

En tant qu'Angleterre, Arthur comprit qu'il avait terriblement blessé Francis. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait encore possible.

« On ne peut échapper à notre destin de nation, en conclut Arthur. La seule garantie que je peux t'apporter c'est celle de pouvoir venir le voir. Je prendrais soin de lui, c'est promis. »

Francis avait l'air très méfiant ainsi que peu enclin à partir sans avoir eu le dernier mot.

« Je reviens demain, et il a intérêt à se lever pour réclamer son sirop d'érable. »

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Tu l'as au moins mis hors de portée, demanda Francis soucieux tout à coup.

- -Évidemment. Et à ce qu'il paraît, tu ne le faisais pas », lui avoua Arthur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je n'ai pas pu résister à continuer cette fanfiction toute mignonne.**

« Papa, il fait pas comme ça », se mit à hurler Matthew en battant des pieds et des jambes dans le lit.

Et, voilà, c'était une mauvaise idée d'inviter Francis au Canada pendant une semaine. Maintenant que le père était reparti, le fils refaisait des caprices.

« Je te lis l'histoire, estime-toi heureux, râla Arthur.

- En français, réclama le bout de chou.

- Tu comprends très bien l'anglais, ne fais pas l'enfant.

- Je suis tout petit ! »

Arthur se prit le visage entre ses mains. D'habitude, les enfants n'attendaient qu'une chose : grandir. Matthew n'avait pas l'air très pressé de devenir un adulte. Tant mieux, d'un certain côté, il resterait une colonie docile plus longtemps… Sauf que… Il devrait supporter ses enfantillages pendant tout ce temps…

« Tout d'abord, tu arrêtes de gigoter, c'est l'heure de dormir… Matthew, je serais capable de te priver de sirop d'érable si tu ne m'obéis pas ! »

La bouche de Matthew s'ouvrit d'indignation alors qu'il se calmait. C'était arrivé une fois, pas deux ! Arthur n'aimait pas trop menacer l'enfant avec ce genre de privation. Il pouvait être sévère, là n'était pas la question. C'est que Matthew, privé de son précieux sirop, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Il lui avait fait pitié ce petit avec toute sa joie et sa bonne humeur envolée dès le matin… Une vraie loque humaine…

« Tu veux savoir la fin de l'histoire, demanda Arthur.

- Oui, mais c'est difficile avec tes mots à toi.

- Ce seront bientôt tes mots à toi aussi. C'est un don de savoir parler plusieurs langues.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas parler le français ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas en bons termes avec ton papa, et je n'aime pas lui faire ce plaisir. C'est juste parce qu'on est seuls tous les deux toi et moi ! Ne le dis pas à ton papa…

- Oups, il le sait déjà. »

Arthur gonfla ses joues de contrariété puis laissa échapper l'air dans sa bouche ce qui fit rire sa colonie.

Il allait reprendre le conte là où il l'avait laissé quand on toqua à la porte.

« Matthew, je vais voir qui c'est… Je reviens pour vérifier si tu dors ou pas…

- Je peux laisser Kumajou dormir dans le lit ?

- Non ! »

Cet ours polaire et ses poils auront raison de lui un de ces jours ! De plus, le plantigrade avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour rejoindre son jeune maître sous les couvertures. Cet animal de compagnie était vraiment envahissant.

Arthur se couvrit avant d'ouvrir la porte. Des soldats l'attendaient sur le ponton avec un bagage dans leurs bras.

Immédiatement, le sourire lui vint.

« Vous avez fait bonne route ?

- Excellente, my Lord.

- Les cuisines vous accueilleront pour une collation. Passez-le-moi ! Il n'a pas eu trop froid ?

- Nous avons bien pris soin de lui. Il a mangé. Et il est un peu endormi. »

Arthur prit contre lui le paquet qui s'agita à son contact. Son regard rencontra deux grands yeux bleus dans cet amas emmitouflé. Son fils naturel voulut se dépatouiller des couvertures qui le réchauffaient pour lui faire un câlin mais il ne réussit qu'à sortir sa tête ébouriffée.

L'anglais remercia les soldats comme il se doit alors qu'Alfred commençait à babiller tout un tas de choses passées durant son absence.

Alfred était vraiment heureux de le revoir, et il s'accrocha à son cou dès qu'il fut délivré de sa prison de tissu. Arthur referma ses bras sur sa précieuse colonie pour lui apporter chaleur et réconfort.

Son fils avait beaucoup manqué à Arthur qui n'avait pas l'autorisation de ses dirigeants de venir le voir trop souvent. Les américains se débrouillaient seuls, ils avaient un statut particulier pour lequel Arthur avait bataillé. Il regrettait déjà, il aurait aimé être présent quotidiennement pour son fils.

Heureusement, l'annexion difficile du Canada lui donnait un excellent prétexte pour rester sur le nouveau continent. Il fallait sécuriser la zone auparavant française ce qui prendrait tout le temps qu'Arthur jugera nécessaire.

« Et je suis allé chasser dans la forêt, s'exclama plus fort Alfred pour le sortir de ses pensées.

- Tu es trop petit pour accompagner les chasseurs, le réprimanda Arthur.

- Si tu étais là, tu m'en empêcherais !

- Tu vas rester avec moi pendant un bon moment. Ici.

- Mais je ne suis pas chez moi, je ne suis jamais allé en dehors de mon territoire. J'ai peur !

- Il n'y a pas à avoir peur, Alfred, aucun mal ne te sera fait.

- C'est que je suis loin de chez moi. Et je ne connais pas la maison. »

Arthur pouvait comprendre qu'Alfred soit déboussolé par les lieux. Son enfant avait toujours vécu sur son territoire qui semblait immense d'après ses sensations. Il y avait encore une grand part sauvage en America qui serait conquise petit à petit.

« Un jour, je t'emmènerais en Angleterre. Et là, tu seras vraiment loin de chez toi, le taquina Arthur. Tu es dans une partie de mon Empire au Nord de chez toi. Alors, on va te changer et tu vas aller au dodo.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué ! »

Arthur lui fit les gros yeux, Alfred rit puis il se mit à bailler.

« Et à part ça, tu n'es pas fatigué…

- Juste un petit peu.

- C'est suffisant pour aller au lit. On aura tout le temps de parler demain matin et les jours suivants. »

Alfred lui parut enthousiasmé, il s'occupa de lui en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller Matthew. Si jamais les deux enfants se rencontraient ce soir, il allait faire nuit blanche. Il fut heureux d'avoir réussi à coucher America sans trop d'éclat de voix de la part de celui-ci.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Matthew avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. Le petit Canadien avait succombé à la fatigue… Et son ours aussi !

Arthur eut la flemme d'aller déloger l'animal grognon du lit, il ne voulait pas déranger Matthew.

D'un mouvement las, Arthur rejoint les couvertures chaudes de son lit avec bonheur.

Arthur avait un peu hésité à présenter les deux enfants l'un à l'autre, ils pouvaient ne pas s'entendre en ayant des frontières communes et encore floues l'un et l'autre. Il espérait le contraire : qu'ils s'apprécient dès l'enfance ce qui serait un atout pour eux dans l'avenir. Quoi que… rien n'était sûr… Vu comment ça s'était passé avec l'autre frog…

**Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite. Je me suis toujours demandé comment s'est passé la rencontre entre America et Canada. Ils sont séparés quand ils sont tout petits, ils se sont peut-être déjà vus avant... J'ai quelques idées pour le réveil du lendemain, et la façon dont Arthur va devoir gérer deux enfants nations voisines qui se rencontrent.**

**A une prochaine fois !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je n'ai pas vraiment respecté les passages en anglais dans le chapitre précédent. Arthur et Alfred se parlent en anglais forcément, suis-je bête ? En fait, j'étais trop crevé pour aligner trois mots de mon anglais approximatif. La rencontre entre America et Canada, la voilà !  
**

Arthur fut réveillé le lendemain matin par un cri d'enfant surexcité.

« America », râla-t-il en s'étirant mollement dans son lit.

Il avait oublié à quel point son fils était beaucoup plus énergique que le petit canadien. Et ce dès le réveil… et ce, jusqu'au coucher…

« Daddy, daddy, daddy ! »

Et tel un boulet de canon, Alfred déboula dans sa chambre.

Arthur soupira d'un air désespéré, il ne lui avait pas montré où il dormait pour avoir la paix et ça n'avait servi à rien. Son fils semblait avoir un don inné pour le retrouver.

« I saw a white bear !' (J'ai vu un ours blanc !)

Il n'avait vu que l'ours qui devait faire son petit tour matinal. Tant mieux.

« That's normal. (C'est normal). It lives here. (Il vit ici).

- It's a present ? (C'est un cadeau ?)

- No, and ask things properly. (Non, et demande les choses correctement).

- Okay », répondit distraitement America un peu mécontent.

Arthur se releva pour s'asseoir sur sa couche, il ébouriffa les cheveux d'America avant de lui demander de sortir pour le laisser s'habiller.

Quand Alfred sauta par terre, Arthur remarqua la présence de Matthew sur le pas de la porte. Le Canadien s'accrochait à son ours en regardant avec des yeux ronds l'autre colonie du nouveau continent.

« Daddy », dit Matthew d'une toute petite voix étonnée.

Matthew semblait un peu désorienté comme Alfred. La réaction de l'américain ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps.

« It's my daddy of mine !" (C'est mon papa à moi).

Arthur ria devant la mine déconfite de Matthew, et il attrapa l'américain avant qu'il ne se jette toutes griffes dehors sur le canadien.

« Matthew, je te présente Alfred. C'est le représentant des 13 colonies britanniques au sud de chez toi. Il est donc l'une de mes colonies sous mon autorité tout comme toi. Une sorte de petit frère.

- I'm the big bro, se rebella Alfred. (Je suis le grand frère)

- I don't think so. » (Je ne pense pas, non)

Arthur n'allait pas avouer qu'il ne savait pas lequel des deux était le plus âgé. Il faisait juste plus confiance à Matthew pour tempérer le caractère impulsif d'Alfred. Bien que ce soit un grand bébé, Matthew avait souvent plus de jugeote que la petite nation américaine…

« Je n'ai pas de frère », hurla Matthew avant de s'enfuir à dos d'ours.

L'anglais s'en retrouva totalement désappointé tout comme Alfred. Il enfila une robe de chambre et il ne put empêcher Alfred de courir après Matthew en criant :

« My little bro, come here and play with me (Mon petit frère, viens ici et joue avec moi).

- No ! Let me alone ! " (Non, laisse-moi seul)

Génial, les premiers mots en anglais depuis une semaine. Il fallait dire qu'Alfred aux trousses avait de quoi vous faire parler sa langue pour le décourager de vous harceler.

Les ennuis commençaient. Que croyait-il ? Que Matthew allait accepter Alfred alors qu'il ne le faisait pas pour lui-même… Il aurait dû attendre un peu plus longtemps malgré son envie de revoir son fils.

Il suivit les cris des deux petits monstres se pourchassant dans la maison pour leur mettre la main dessus et les faire s'asseoir pour le petit déjeuner.

Essoufflé, Matthew avait un petit sourire qu'il essayait de cacher tant bien que mal alors qu'Alfred jubilait d'avoir un compagnon de jeu.

Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

Alfred s'étonna de la tonne de sirop d'érable que Matthew disposait sur ses tartines, et il voulut goûter.

Arthur ricana avant d'arracher tant bien que mal la denrée précieuse au petit canadien qui ne voulait pas partager et il passa le pot à Alfred.

« Fais attention, Alfred, de ne pas en prendre trop. Matthew est irrémédiablement atteint d'envies gloutonnes dès qu'il en voit. »

Le plus âgé allait faire un effort pour parler français en présence du fils de Francis. Histoire d'arrondir les angles. Alfred ne semblait pas gêné pour s'exprimer dans cette langue également. Francis avait passé suffisamment de temps avec son fils pour lui apprendre son maudit langage à son plus grand désarroi.

« J'aime bien », stipula Alfred en restant correct sur les quantités ingérées.

Matthew semblait partagé entre le fait qu'Alfred apprécie un élément de sa culture et le fait de lui céder un peu de son précieux sirop chaque matin.

« Alfred, je ne t'ai pas dit qui était Matthew. C'est le Canada au Nord de chez toi, il était auparavant français et il est passé du côté britannique il y a peu.

- On se serait battu s'il était resté français, demanda Alfred un peu inquiet.

- Je me suis battu pour le récupérer donc ça n'arrivera pas à l'avenir.

- Papa viendra me récupérer », bouda Matthew.

Arthur fit signe à Alfred de se taire avant de dire une bêtise.

« Francis n'a pas les moyens de te reprendre à l'Empire Britannique. Je m'occuperais bien de toi, et il viendra te voir quand il pourra. C'est le deal. »

Matthew avait les larmes aux yeux, il descendit de sa chaise sans finir ses pancakes et il partit vers sa chambre avec son ours.

Arthur voulut le suivre pour le réconforter dans ses bras mais le petit le repoussa en le traitant de méchant envahisseur. Et dire que ce matin, il l'avait appelé Daddy.

Il avait l'impression de faire un pas en avant pour en reculer d'une dizaine après.

« Nothing is alright with Matthew, demanda Alfred. (Rien ne va avec Matthew ?)

- I need your help", dut lui avouer Arthur. (J'ai besoin de ton aide).

Arthur expliqua la situation à Alfred dans les grandes lignes pour qu'il ne fasse pas de gaffes en présence de son frère. Ce n'était pas vraiment un membre de sa famille comme il le comprit mais il accepta assez facilement de faire comme. Il avait toujours voulu avoir un petit frère. Apparemment, ce serait dur de faire sortir de la caboche à Alfred qu'il était l'aîné.

Alfred retrouva Matthew pour jouer avec lui. Après quelques cris de protestations canadiennes sur l'envahissement de son espace vital qu'Arthur écoutait de loin pour intervenir au cas où, les deux enfants se calmèrent un peu en discutant. Et bientôt des rires s'échappèrent de la chambre du petit canadien.

C'était une bonne idée de faire amener Alfred au Canada. Ce ne pourrait être que bénéfique que deux nations voisines soient élevées ensemble. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la famille latine… Arthur préféra ne pas penser à la sienne. D'un certain côté, ses frères et sa sœur étaient unis entre eux parce qu'ils avaient vécu une bonne partie de leur enfance avec leurs parents. Lui, il n'était que le petit bâtard qui avait tué leur mère en venant au monde. C'était du passé, et il espérait avoir assez d'expérience pour éviter que des évènements fâcheux se produisent entre ses protégés.

Arthur finit de s'habiller. Quand il voulut sortir de sa chambre, les deux petits monstres passèrent en trombe devant lui.

« On ne court pas dans la maison ! I said : Don't run ! (J'ai dit, ne courrez pas !)

- Yes, daddy, répondirent-ils en cœur sans pour autant s'arrêter tout à fait.

- Don't run ! »

Matthew se stoppa devant le ton plus impérieux de son daddy, et il tenta d'attraper Alfred dans son élan. Gros problème, Alfred avait une force bien supérieure au petit Canadien, et ils se ramassèrent par terre.

Pas de crise de larmes, pas de crise de larmes, pas de crise de larmes… Le fou rire, c'était bien mieux, très bon choix !

« J'avais dit de ne pas courir, fit-il sur un ton de reproche. Ça glisse.

- Oui, daddy.

- Allez, on s'habille et vous allez jouer dehors. Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire aussi. »

Arthur se débrouilla pour les couvrir chaudement le plus rapidement possible. Les deux enfants n'avaient qu'une hâte : pouvoir s'amuser en toute liberté.

En poussant le pas de la porte, Arthur eut un soupir de lassitude. Tout ceci n'allait pas être de tout repos. Matthew, d'ordinaire si calme et si contemplatif, se mit malheureusement à suivre le rythme endiablé d'Alfred.

Sans parler des bêtises. A deux, c'était encore plus amusant évidemment. L'imagination débordante d'Alfred combinée à l'esprit pratique de Matthew devenait effectivement terrible. Il n'y avait pas un pour récupérer l'autre. Pourtant Matthew, ce petit plein de bon sens, aurait dû avoir un effet positif sur ce polisson d'Alfred… Et voilà, que le contraire se produit !

Arthur se retrouvait tout seul contre les deux colonies irresponsables.

Le seul moment où il les trouvait vraiment adorables était celui où Matthew épuisé s'endormait après le repas de midi contre Alfred. L'ours suivait immédiatement son maître, et Alfred qui ne voyait jamais le moment venir se retrouvait coincé sur le canapé avec la tête de Matthew sur son épaule et celle de Kumajirou sur ses genoux. En tant que grand frère, il subissait avec bravoure jusqu'à s'endormir à son tour malgré son horreur de la sieste.

C'était l'un des meilleurs moments de la journée !

Si, après avoir été mitraillé par des catapultes à cotillons par deux morveux, si !

Il aimait ses enfants mais il y avait des limites ! Arthur était le Grand Empire Britannique, et ce n'était pas deux petits bouts de choux, ses colonies du nouveau continent, qui allaient faire la loi. Non mais ! D'accord, il se prenait au jeu pour les faire se souder entre eux et il se faisait ridiculiser par la même occasion. C'était tactique, et il espérait qu'aucune nation ne venait mettre son nez dans son éducation.

Les petits lui avaient déclarés une pseudo-guerre dans le jardin après avoir creusé deux tranchées avec palissade autour de la cabane interdite aux rosbifs. Alfred avait été accepté dans l'antre sacré après un rituel tout à fait bizarre qu'Arthur avait suivi avec beaucoup d'inquiétude depuis sa roseraie. C'était un genre de cérémonie amérindienne dont il ne connaissait pas grand-chose, il ne préféra pas se mêler de leur culture commune.

Arthur s'amusait à les chasser à l'improviste dès qu'ils s'approchaient un peu trop de lui soi-disant discrètement. L'art de la dissimulation n'était pas le fort d'Alfred. Contrairement à Matthew… Enfin, quelque chose d'utile et de sensé que pouvait apprendre Matthew à Alfred… Contrairement à la fabrique de mini catapultes à cotillons…

Cette pseudo-guerre aidait apparemment Matthew à exorciser son ressentiment vis-à-vis de lui par le jeu. Et il l'acceptait étrangement mieux une fois rentré à la maison. Matthew jouait avec son frère et son père adoptifs tout simplement.

Il continuait à faire des remarques par rapport à son père biologique mais elles se faisaient plus espacées. Il était bien trop occupé par son grand frère.

Il arrivait qu'ils se disputent. Et généralement, Alfred prenait le dessus sur Matthew puis se faisait menacer méchamment par Kumajirou ce qui le calmait aussitôt.

Arthur leur faisait alors la morale sur le fait qu'ils devaient entretenir de bonnes relations en étant voisins. Il y avait d'autres manières de régler un conflit que de se taper dessus.

Alfred ricanait parfois, et le mot France ressortait généralement entre deux rires.

Arthur se prenait le front et il pensait parfois qu'il aurait bien aimé que Francis soit là pour l'aider à contenir leurs enfants.

Non, il n'avait pas pensé cela !

L'Empire Britannique était capable de gérer ses colonies seul !

Même après s'être pris les pieds dans ses lacets !

Ils avaient bien eu raison de s'être caché dans cette stupide cabane !

Ils allaient voir quand ils mettraient un pied en dehors de leur territoire.

Arthur ne savait pas à ce moment-là qu'il devrait tenir un siège avec une bougie et un pot de sirop d'érable à la main.

Heureusement, Alfred eut pitié du ventre gargouillant de son petit frère.

Et Arthur les attrapa par les oreilles avant de leur faire jurer de ne pas recommencer et de les mettre au lit.

Il y a des fois où ils ne seraient pas trop de deux adultes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alors, voilà, la suite ! **

**Francis revient. ça va parler maman et éducation également.**

**Avertissement : Aucun animal (type ours polaire) n'a été blessé au cours de ce chapitre.**

En plein affrontement anglo-américano-canadien dans le jardin d'Arthur, Francis se pointa comme une fleur au portillon.

Arthur surveillait ses arrières avec beaucoup d'attention tout en arrosant ses précieux rosiers qu'on ne devait toucher sous aucun prétexte. Non, sa roseraie n'était pas un abri ! Il s'occupait tranquillement de ses fleurs.

Quand Francis s'annonça à grands renforts de cris ridicules depuis la barrière, Arthur crut faire une crise cardiaque. Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas invité le français ! Et de quel droit venait-il à l'improviste ! Ensuite, la chambre d'ami n'était pas prête ! Et non, ce ne serait pas un prétexte pour venir dormir et plus dans son lit ! Et surtout, les deux enfants lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il en soit témoin. Oh, non, surtout pas !

« J'ai été repoussé du large par une violente tempête, lui expliqua Francis en mettant un pied prudent dans la propriété.

- Go away ! » (Fout le camps !)

Arthur ne quitta pourtant pas sa roseraie. Il ne voulait pas subir la honte devant son rival de se faire attaquer par les deux enfants en embuscade.

« Je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'offrir l'hospitalité le temps que l'océan soit praticable, rajouta-t-il en se rapprochant de lui dangereusement.

- You just want to see Matthew. (Tu veux juste voir Matthew).

- Mais, toi aussi, par la même occasion, ne sois pas jaloux comme ça !

- I'm not jealous, siffla-t-il en voulant le faire déguerpir par la seule force de sa pensée. (Je ne suis pas jaloux)

- Matthieu, où es-tu, cria Francis pour s'imposer plus facilement. Papa est là ! »

- Pas de réponse.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de ricaner méchamment devant le vent phénoménal que se prit Francis. Sa tête en valait le détour. Les enfants n'étaient pas loin, l'anglais en était certain. Il avait aperçu leurs mèches de cheveux rebelles se promener du côté des palissades.

« Hé, attends-là, je ne comprends pas. Tu as perverti mon petit Matthieu !

- Your son knows that his loyalty will." (Ton fils sait à qui va sa loyauté).

Sur ce, Arthur vint vers Francis pour le raccompagner très vite vers la sortie. Il espérait qu'Alfred empêchait Matthew de se jeter dans les bras de son père mais il se trompa sur toute la ligne.

« Sus à l'ennemi ! »

En ayant vu des projectiles voler dans sa direction, le Grand Empire britannique se ramassa à terre entraînant avec lui la France dans sa chute.

A deux centimètres du visage goguenard de son pire ennemi, il eut la stupidité de dire avec assurance :

« Je maîtrise la situation.

- Je vois ça, se moqua Francis toutes dents dehors à force de sourire comme un idiot.

- Je maîtrise…, répéta Arthur d'une voix un peu cassée.

- C'était des œufs, Arthur. Faut pas laisser passer ça », murmura Francis d'une voix rauque.

Un grand cri d'origine américaine retentit, et les enfants se jetèrent sur eux pour leur faire des chatouilles.

Arthur se retrouva projeté à terre sans rien comprendre. Et les petits monstres se firent attraper par les oreilles par Francis.

« Alors, quand je ne suis pas là, on jette des œufs sur Daddy ! Je vais vous apprendre le respect et la discipline, vous allez voir ça !

- Aïe, aïe, aïe, lâche-nous papa !

- Let me free ! (Libère-moi !)

- Oh, si mal demandé, je ne crois pas. Allez, zou, dans vos chambres jusqu'au dîner. Et Kumajirou, tu restes dehors ! »

L'ours grogna pour la forme mais obéit sagement pendant que Francis ramenait par la peau du cou les enfants vers la maison.

Penaud, Arthur suivit Francis qui faisait la leçon aux enfants. Il n'osa pas le suivre à l'étage, et il alla dans la cuisine en attendant que Francis redescende.

Insensible aux cris de protestations des petits qui venaient d'en haut, Francis fut intransigeant ce qui époustoufla Arthur. Même s'il ne le dirait pas. Un silence lourd s'installait alors que Francis savourait le thé qu'Arthur lui avait préparé entre-temps pour s'occuper les mains.

Le français jeta un coup d'œil vers les palissades autour de la cabane sans pour autant faire de commentaires. Il hésitait apparemment entre s'amuser à ses dépens et lui donner son point de vue sur la question.

« I would do the same… (J'aurais fait pareil…)

- J'en suis absolument convaincu. En tout cas, je l'espère. Je n'aime pas enguirlander mon fils dès que je le vois. Alfred est là depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux semaines.

- En deux semaines, ils ont construit des tranchées autour de ma cabane toute mignonne, et ils t'attaquent dès que l'envie leur en prend.

- Ce ne sont pas des enfants faciles.

- Alfred n'est pas évident à courir partout, et avec son insolence innée, mais Matthew ?

- Tu lui manques beaucoup.

- Ah, oui, et à qui la faute ? »

Arthur eut un regard mauvais envers son rival avant de lancer une méchante pique pour la route :

« Tu peux partir après les avoir punis. Rien ne te retient ici.

- Je suis inquiet de l'éducation que tu leurs donnes. En tant que père, je ne peux pas partir maintenant. Déjà que je me fais du souci au niveau de la nourriture…

- J'ai un cuisinier."

Francis poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Heureux de l'apprendre.

- Comment fais-tu les pancakes ?

- J'en parlerais à ton cuisinier, c'est beaucoup plus sûr.

- I can reach them, s'énerva Arthur. (Je peux les élever).

- Tu es trop permissif. Ce sont des enfants, il faut leur mettre des limites."

Arthur fronça son nez de mécontentement, il n'appréciait pas que Francis se mêle de ses affaires privées. Il était peut-être légèrement concerné pour Matthew mais, en rien, pour Alfred. Boudant ostensiblement, Arthur se mit à récurer sa cuisine pour éviter de penser aux lamentations très convaincantes d'Alfred. Matthew avait apparemment abandonné la partie, et il devait s'être trouvé une autre occupation entre temps.

« Alfred va être intenable après ça, râla Arthur.

- Je sais, mon lapin !

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'appeler comme ça devant eux !

- Oh, ça veut dire que je peux en d'autres circonstances…

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! Va préparer la chambre d'amis !

- Hé, c'est moi l'invité !

- Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu, se plaint Arthur. Et si tu n'as pas envie de dormir avec moi ou à l'écurie…

- J'ai compris, Arthur. J'y vais de ce pas.»

Arthur le fusilla d'un regard de tueur alors qu'il montait à l'étage faire son lit. Auparavant, le français aurait saisi l'occasion pour s'inviter dans ses draps mais, depuis quelques dizaines d'années, Francis évitait sciemment de se retrouver dans pareille situation avec lui. Non, pas que ça manquait à Arthur... Non, à peine… Juste un peu… Et s'il était tout à fait honnête… Oui, quand même…

S'était-il trouvé quelqu'un de régulier ? La jalousie tenaillait Arthur de sa pique acide. Et ça l'énervait ! Au plus haut point ! Ça le dérangeait fortement plutôt ! Il n'était pas tant que ça attaché à son rival. En tout cas, il essayait de s'en convaincre depuis quelques dizaines d'années. Essuyer plusieurs refus, même s'ils étaient espacés, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Surtout de la part de ce dépravé qui sautait sur la moindre occasion !

Arthur avait beaucoup aimé cette période où ils se pourchassaient sur les mers. Lui, en tant que pirate. Et Francis, en tant que corsaire. Francis savait être un prisonnier très conciliant, et parfois, un hôte très attentionné. Sa battre l'un contre l'autre était devenu vraiment excitant puisque quelle que soit l'issue de leur combat ils avaient un entretien très privé. Il y avait une sorte de continuité. Non, ce n'était en rien amoureux !

Depuis que l'anglais avait rangé ses atours de pirate pour devenir le grand Empire Britannique, Francis le boudait.

Et Arthur n'aimait pas être rangé dans la catégorie : simple fantasme pirate de passage. Non, il ne voulait pas de quelque chose de plus officiel et de plus régulier ! Il méritait simplement le respect. Et la dernière fois que Francis était venu ici, il s'était de nouveau pris un méchant râteau ! Cette fois-ci, il allait user de ruses dignes de sa nation pour triompher de France !

En entendant les marches craquer, Arthur se retourna prêt à taper sur les doigts du premier des petits à s'être autorisé à redescendre.

L'ours. Oh, l'ours blanc profitait de l'absence de Francis pour remonter aller consoler son jeune maître. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

« Kumajirou, cria-t-il. Tu restes dehors, j'en ai marre de tes pattes sales ! »

Kumajirou grogna puis continua dans la même direction. Il y a un qui allait déchanter, foi de sorcier ! Arthur sortit sa baguette, et il attaqua l'ours.

Kumajirou se retrouva transporté par un grand vent humides aux senteurs florales dans le jardin, illico presto. Non mais ! La porte claqua et quelques papiers volèrent dans tous les sens, Arthur ne se laisserait plus faire. Et il utiliserait la magie s'il le faut. Il referma la porte à double tour pour s'assurer que l'animal resterait à sa place.

Francis redescendit à toute vitesse pour s'enquérir de ce qu'il se passait. Il avait fait pas mal de bruit avec son sortilège de nettoyage de printemps. La maison serait propre, c'était déjà ça. Et c'était l'un des seuls sorts qu'il réussissait à merveille.

« J'ai punis l'ours, grogna Arthur en se cachant derrière le journal. Et j'ai joint l'utile à l'agréable.

- Je suis content que tu aies passé ta frustration sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi, s'en amusa Francis. Et en ménage !

- Il est tout propre. Et la maison aussi.

- Effectivement, ça sent très bon. Maintenant que j'ai une chambre où dormir, que fait-on ?

- Je n'ai rien prévu pour te distraire… »

Arthur eut un petit sourire en pensant à ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire mais se retint. Il n'était pas prêt à encaisser un autre non.

« …Sinon, Alfred est le grand frère de Matthew.

- De quoi ? Mais c'est l'idée la plus stupide…

- Tais-toi, deux minutes, veux-tu ! Ce sont des colonies limitrophes, j'essaie de les rendre solidaires. Toutes les nations s'inventent des faux liens de parenté.

- Ils pourraient simplement être amis d'enfance, tu bases leur relation sur un mensonge.

- Vu comment ça se passe entre nous deux, j'ai préféré que leur lien soit plus fort ! Et j'ai comme qui dirait adopter Matthew ! Alors, d'une certaine manière, c'est vrai ! »

Ah, il lui avait cloué le bec. Victoire ! Il se sentait de meilleure humeur tout d'un coup…

« Quelle belle famille adoptive, railla Francis histoire d'avoir le dernier mot. Et je suis sûr que les parents d'Alfred en sont heureux également ! Voleur d'enfants ! »

Arthur vit rouge, et la colère l'emporta.

« Tout d'abord, ce sont des problèmes nationaux ! C'est comme ça, tu es assez adulte pour le comprendre ! Et je ne te permets pas de critiquer ma politique. Et la mère d'Alfred s'est tirée dès qu'il a su marcher ! »

L'anglais se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il n'aurait jamais dû dire cela sous le coup de l'émotion. Ce genre de trahison amoureuse le rendait amer.

« Alors, Alfred est ton fils ? Ou tu l'as convoité alors qu'il était encore dans le ventre de sa mère ?

- Il est de moi, et il le sait. Ne me le prends pas…

- Oh, je n'oserais pas ! Et c'est Matthew qui m'importe plus… Je suis au-dessus de toute vengeance basse et mesquine. Contrairement à toi.

- C'est ça, siffla Arthur sur la défensive.

- Elle devait être jolie la maman d'Alfred. Pour rattraper ton physique ingrat, il le fallait, le taquina Francis. Par contre, question caractère, elle devait être pire que toi au vu du mélange.

- Moque-toi ! Native America était quelqu'un de vraiment farouche. Très belle, c'est vrai, et je l'aimais avant qu'elle ne parte… »

Francis avait l'air vraiment surpris ce qui avait arrêté Arthur.

« Oui, je suis capable de sentimentalisme, rajouta Arthur. Et de draguer aussi.

- Non, en fait, je crois… »

Francis toussa, il avait l'air de mal digérer quelque chose.

« … Je crois qu'Alfred et Matthew ont quand même quelque chose de commun dans le sang. Des demi-frères… »

Le cri d'indignation mourut dans la gorge d'Arthur.

« …Comme quoi, tu peux avoir bon goût en matière de femme, l'embêta Francis.

- Si elle est partie pour toi, je t'en voudrais terriblement.

- Hé, elle m'a fait le coup aussi ! On ne peut pas compter sur elle ! Une fois le bébé gambadant joyeusement sur ses petites pattes, elle pense avoir accompli son devoir. Matthew était inconsolable ! Et moi aussi ! La mère de mon fils !

- Je ne te parle même pas d'Alfred. Et je ne pleure pas pour les traîtres.

- C'est ça, je suis sûr que tu as le cœur meurtri, ironisa Francis.

- Je ne supporte pas qu'on ne me retourne pas mon affection, lui reprocha Arthur.

- Ah, parce que tu es affectueux », se moqua Francis.

Arthur aurait pu le tuer rien que par son regard à ce moment-là. Francis se tut comprenant enfin le sous-entendu, et il chercha très vite une échappatoire.

« Je crois qu'ils sont assez punis, on peut les faire redescendre, proposa Francis.

- Fuis, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. Appelle donc le reste de notre petite famille. »

Francis voulut répliquer quelque chose mais il s'abstint sentant le sujet glissant.

« Matthew, Alfred, c'est bon, sortez de vos chambres. Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! »

Alfred dévala les escaliers en criant.

« Alfred, don't run, gronda Arthur.

- Ou sinon, tu y retournes !

- Oui, papa », fit avec insolence Alfred.

Arthur s'empêcha de ricaner, Francis avait été vraiment pris au dépourvu.

« Et parle à Francis sur un autre ton, lui reprocha Arthur.

- Yes, daddy. Could I go outside ? (Je peux aller dehors). With Matthew ? (Avec Matthieu ?)

- I don't know if Matthew wants to play or to be with his father. (Je ne sais pas si Matthew préfère jouer ou être avec son père).

- Matt ! Matt ! Matt ! »

Alfred se dirigea vers Matthew qui les rejoignait. Le canadien ignora son grand frère, et il trottina vers Francis pour lui faire un câlin. Apparemment, l'enfant avait les larmes aux yeux et se demandait si son papa l'aimait toujours. Francis eut toutes les peines pour rassurer son fils et pour lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait puni. Alfred en rajouta une couche en se collant à Matthew en clamant qu'il l'aimait lui aussi.

Arthur, ne voulant surtout pas céder à l'ambiance, ne fit qu'ébouriffer les cheveux de Matthew en lui souriant au passage. Cette impression de famille le chamboulait un peu. De plus, Alfred tendit les bras pour avoir lui aussi son câlin.

Lui aussi embarrassé par la situation, Francis lui fit un sourire timide.

L'ours perfide réussit par, on ne sait quel miracle, à rentrer à l'intérieur. Et il vint lécher les joues propres du canadien pour le consoler.

Arthur allait vérifier toutes les entrées et toutes les issues.

« Kumajô, il sent trop bon », s'enthousiasma Matthew.

L'ours grogna en direction d'Arthur pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le rafraîchissement mouvementé de sa fourrure.

« Je le laverais très souvent si ça te plaît, proposa sadiquement Arthur pour marquer des points contre le plantigrade.

- Oh, oui ! »

Kumajirou fit part de son mécontentement par toutes sortes de grognement.

« Kamajou n'a pas l'air d'aimer pourtant.

- J'y suis allé un peu rudement », concéda Arthur.

Francis ne prit pas le parti de l'animal, et il s'en réjouit. Le repas se passa sans véritable anicroche bien que Francis appréciait moyennement la cuisine. Le français allait reprendre toute l'activité culinaire pour le plaisir de son palais et de celui des enfants. Et d'Arthur aussi, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis.

Les enfants partirent pour une sieste sur le canapé.

« Mais, tu ne les mets pas au lit, s'insurgea Francis.

- Look at Alfred ! (Regarde Alfred).

- Ah, il est coincé et il dort.

- Victory, se réjouit Arthur. (Victoire !)

- Oh, je crains le pire en te les laissant.

- Reste un peu plus, mais il va falloir payer de ta personne.

- Oui, à te supporter, à faire à manger et à mettre un peu d'ordre là-dedans. »

Bon, Francis faisait la sourde oreille à toutes ses perches. Il fallait être beaucoup plus subtil. Sa main discrète et baladeuse se prenait des claques à répétition. Et ce ne fut que lorsque les enfants furent couchés après une histoire mignonne où tout le monde finissait heureux pour toujours qu'il se permit d'embrasser Francis. Juste comme ça, en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Comme il le ferait s'il était plus qu'un simple amant occasionnel. Sans insister plus. Avoir chamboulé Francis fut sa victoire. Vivre comme s'ils étaient une famille le travaillait, et apparemment, cela faisait le même effet à Francis. Se faire rejoindre au cours de la nuit avait un goût savoureux de triomphe. Même si c'était pour mettre les points sur les « i » quant à leur « relation » à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les gosses.

Non, il n'était pas une passade. Bien au contraire. Et il avoua à demi-mot que Francis non plus, il devait aussi faire des concessions.

Les enfants ne dirent rien sur la bonne humeur de leurs parents le lendemain matin.


	7. Chapter 7

« Mais bien sûr que je vous aime mes chéris », dit Francis avec émotion en câlinant les deux enfants.

Puis il releva la tête avec un grand sourire et il rajouta avec malice en regardant Arthur.

« Tous mes chéris ! »

L'anglais rougit et il détourna les yeux. Ce « stupid frog » l'avait pris au dépourvu.

Les enfants avaient du mal à laisser partir Francis. Le français devait retourner en Europe pour rassurer son Roi quant à sa totale liberté. Les ambassadeurs français avaient eu toutes les peines à le retrouver. Ils avaient craint que leur nation ne fût prisonnière d'une autre et en mauvaise posture. Que ne fût leur surprise de le retrouver en train de siroter le thé avec son vieil ennemi et entouré de deux petits bambins leur ressemblants.

L'humain qui devait raccompagner Francis jusqu'à son navire n'était pas dupe sur le séjour de Francis chez Arthur. Il fallait dire que Francis était très affectueux lors des « au revoir ». Il en rajoutait pour donner des instructions aux deux petits qui l'agrippaient pour le faire rester.

« Matthew, tu fais attention à ton petit frère. Alfred, tu es gentil avec daddy… Matthew, aussi. Je reviendrais dès que je pourrais. C'est promis. »

Francis réussit à échapper aux enfants.

Il envoya un baiser de la main à Arthur avant de monter à cheval. Il partit en se retournant vers eux plusieurs fois. Il avait sûrement le cœur aussi serré que celui d'Arthur.

Les deux enfants s'accrochèrent aux jambes d'Arthur avec force.

« Tu ne partiras pas toi aussi ?

- Je ferais tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas… Mais… Il y a certaines obligations auxquelles on ne peut échapper… Comme votre papa… Comme moi… Comme vous, un jour.

- J'ai pas envie d'être grand si c'est pour être séparé de ceux que j'aime, râla le Canadien.

Arthur rit et il attrapa dans ses bras Matthew qui se laissait faire par lui à présent.

« Tu auras toujours ton petit frère à côté de chez toi.

- Me too, me too, cria Alfred en grimpant sur la jambe d'Arthur.

- Calm down, Alfred ! Descend de là tout de suite. »

Matthew se mit à rire ce qui encouragea Alfred à lui monter dessus. Arthur posa Matthew par terre et il gronda tout de suite Alfred.

Ça l'énervait toujours autant d'avoir appris beaucoup de choses de la part de Francis pour élever ses enfants. Le français était plus âgé que lui et il avait la fibre paternelle. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin.

Il emmena les enfants à l'intérieur.

Cette vie idyllique n'avait pas duré très longtemps mais elle avait consolidé durablement leurs liens.

Leurs enfants avaient toujours souvenir de cette période de temps et ils en parlaient avec beaucoup de nostalgie.

Il n'y avait rien qui rendait plus fier Arthur et Francis.

**FIN.**

**Je n'ai plus vraiment d'idée pour continuer cette fanfiction alors j'ai préféré y mettre un terme tant que je le pouvais encore. **


End file.
